Ultimate Stanley and Spot
by Scilen
Summary: Everyone has they're inner demons, Stanley Dover calls his Spot.


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own any ofthe characters represented in this story and I'm not making any money from this, if I wereit wouldn't be posted here.

** _Summary: _**This is my take on the DC characters Stanley and Spot, it's a semi-AU so some characters and things will be different from the canon DC universe and something will be exactly the same. I hope you enjoy my unusual take on these unusual characters.

_**Ultimate Stanley and Spot.**_

_Becoming Part 1._

You ever wake up in the morning, open your eyes, look around, kind of rub the sleep from your eyes and get the intense feeling that something... different, something big, was going to happen today? Well 16 year old Stanley Dover was having a morning like that, of course it didn't help that when he went to hit the snooze on his alarm it exploded, I mean full on exploded, which caused his cat Chaos to go spastic, which only ended in a myriad of scratches for Stanley, so yeah Stanley was having one of those mornings. Things got a bit calmer after that, Stan got up and hopped in the shower only to head down for a wholesome bowl of sugar bombs cereal while enjoying the mind numbing greatness that are Saturday morning cartoons.

"Stanley Dover! You shut that idiot box off right this minute, you are supposed to be on your way to your grandfathers, you know he cant get around as well he used to and he needs your help," Irene Dover looked down disapprovingly at her son as she descended the stairs decked out in a expensive business suit.

"Crap"

"Watch your mouth young man, now you march yourself right up those stairs and get dressed, I have to go into the Office this morning for a meeting"

Stanley sighed as he hit the power button on the remote and headed up the stairs grumbling. "He isn't even my Grandpa, just one of your creepy old friends that you force me to help and his house smells like old salami."

"That creepy old man is the reason we have all the things we have, now MARCH."

Stanley grumbled as he pulled his clothes on, Stanley wasn't exactly what you called stylish, much to his mother's constant frustration, he was a simple jeans and t-shirt kind of person pulling his watch on he glanced in the mirror. Stanley brushed his scruffy dirty blonde hair back with his hand and shrug. "Well Stanley, this is as good is going to get so get your but in gear."

Grabbing his old tan trench off the shelf Stanley shrugged it on before heading out of the house, if he was more observant he would have noticed his mother looking out the window at him with a wicked smirk on her face as she talked into the phone. "Yes, he is on the way, after all a deal is a deal, just remember the details, you get his soul and I get his magic, got it? Good." As the line went dead an evil smile crept across the face of the man Stanley had called Grandfather for years.

Stanley whistled lightly to himself as he made his way down the street towards his grandfathers only to stop dead in his tracks as the house came into view. Stan grabbed his stomach as his gut twisted the nearer he got to the place, now this is nothing new to Stan, he always got this feeling when he went near the house but this was different, the door hung open slightly, something was wrong here. Biting back his fear, he made his way towards the front door and pushed it open all the way. "Hello?" Staring into the inky blackness every instinct in Stanley's body told him to run but Stan pushed through his quaking nerves and made his way into the house. The smell of old meat invaded his nose as he made his way further into the house, so intent was he on what was before him he didn't notice his grandfather sneak behind him with the lead pipe. Stan's vision exploded in a sea of pain and colors as he slumped to the ground, turning he saw his grandfather smiling back at him holding the bloody lead pipe before the darkness started closing in on him.

"Sleep tight young Stanley, the best is yet to come, oh yes the best is yet to come."

The Demon that would eventually be known as Spot was having a bad day; in fact he was a bad century. Spot was running like an army of demons from the farthest pits of hell was on his heals, which of course they were but this was normal for Spot. See Spot was an anomaly in the world of demons, first off he was huge, his body a mass of powerful muscles covered in a shaggy purple coat of fur. Secondly intelligent red orbs stared out at the hell around him giving witness to the great knowledge and power Spot had gained in the 3000 years since he had been spawned but the real thing that made him different was his heart, for in his heart this demon did not live for torture or rage, this above all set him aside and so he ran. The Demons gained on him, they yelled curse at him in a language long forgotten on earth and then they stopped as a light flashed swallowing the traitor and sending him from the grips. Spot roared in pain, his mind raced in fear and panic as the light ripped him apart atom by atom and pulled him from the realm of his birth towards destination unknown.

The stench of meat and old blood was the first thing to assault the senses of Stanley as he came too, groaning loudly he looked around only to find himself naked and chained to the floor, candles surrounded him sending dancing shadows across him revealing strange designs written in blood covering his arms, legs and, chest.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Ahh I see your awake, good the ritual will go much better with your fear, rage, and pain to fuel it," Stanley's grandfather looked down at him from behind a blood soaked alter his eyes glinting with malicious anticipation.

As Stanley looked upon this the memory of his grandfather's attack flooded back to him making his injured head throb with the intensity, "b-b-b-but why?"

"Its simple young man, I want power, the kind of power one can only get by giving up ones soul... or by giving up the soul of another."

"My mom! She knows where I am!"

The man looked at him for a second before he broke out in cruel laughter, "My dear boy, of course she does; your bitch of a mother is after the magic that resides in your soul." His grandfather broke down into another fit of laughter, "Why do you think she sent you here week after week?"

Stanley's eyes widen in disbelief as the crushing weight of the truth crashed down on him, to his horror he could feel the truth in the cruel words of this evil mage and like a spark of lightning an energy started to build like a fire in his belly. The man that Stan once knew as family grinned as he opened a book on the alter before him, his eyes scanning the pages as he once again memorized the spell yet another time, everything had to be perfect and once this was down, true power would finally be his. Stanley pulled on the chains with all his strength, wincing as the steel ripped in to his skin causing his blood to flow but still he struggled and that's when he heard it, looking to his grandfather he heard the low murmuring of dark unknown words come from deep in his grandfathers throat and a unnatural light started to emanate from the man's eyes. The air around Stan started to ripple as the energy started to build the ruins on his body glowing a deep purple and then pain started. It came slowly at first like an itching deep inside and then it started to build till pain was all Stan knew. The mage looked to the air above Stanley, as the Demon he had summoned started to form with glee, a few more seconds and his dream would be complete.

Spot looked down in pain and rage from his prison of light, he knew the words of magic the mage spoke and what it would do but for all his power and knowledge there was nothing he could do until fate decided to intervene. The magic that lay dormant in Stanley's soul started to spill forth as Stan's soul was slowly ripped from his body and then it happened, a one in a lifetime happening of chance as Stan poured all of his power into one thought... NO!!! Stanley's arms ripped free of there bonds as if they had a mind of there own and purple energy shot from them striking at the object of they're hosts torment.

"Let this boy's soul biAHHHHHHHH!" The mage was blasted back as the magical energy crashed into him, sending him flying across the room as his flesh was seared from his bones.

The magic of the spell ran wild, the spells words mangled from Stan's burst of magic and then fate struck again. As the mage died the magic had its soul and its target in Stan, now it sought a purpose as the magic connected like a current of electricity between Stanley and this caged Demon and it found its purpose. The magic of the spell flared and whirled like a cyclone as it drew the two together and then like a explosion the energy cascaded outwards from the house and into parts unknown leaving the ritual room dark. Back up lights started to glow softly lighting the room as Stanley stood up slowly but this was not the Stanley that had been there before, his hair was now a deep purple, his eyes a familiar glowing red, the glyphs of the spell once made of blood know seared into his naked flesh by the power of the magic and deep in the back of his mind a flicker of demonic intellect flared. Where there was once two now stood one, a human boy with great mystical potential and a 3000-year-old demon with incredible power and arcane knowledge tied to one body by the power of magic and the human soul. As the energy washed forward over the globe announcing to the leaders of the supernatural world a new player had come on to the field and left a powerful question in its wake, for what side did the new one play for?


End file.
